


female energy, part 2

by choking_onflowers



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, call - Fandom
Genre: A lot of underage, Age Difference, Confusion, Dark subject matter, Lowercase, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, explicit - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choking_onflowers/pseuds/choking_onflowers
Summary: don't worry, this is the first part.
Relationships: Oliver/Elio Perlman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	female energy, part 2

he can't find the light switch. his hand moves frantically along the wall trying to feel for the switch.

he swallows hard and feels the beginnings of panic bubbling up in his stomach. 

his eyes are closed but opening them won't make a difference. 

a lump is forming in his throat and he feels he is going to cry. he is going to cry over all of his losses, he is going to cry over all of his pain. 

he finds himself on the ground with his face in his hands. he doesn't want to cry, but can he really help it?

all of the hurt, all of the tears he has pushed aside for so long have finally surfaced. 

it really is how they say. if you bottle everything up, it's sure to explode sometime. 

the first of sobs escapes his mouth. surprising him and whatever monsters lurk in the darkness with him. 

perhaps they have stopped trying to eat him because they are mourning their own losses alongside him. 

he thinks back to all of his mistakes—how hard he tried to live a real life in such a fake world. 

reality crumbles around him, and all he knows is the darkness of his room. 

three days he spends in total darkness.


End file.
